The Galaxy Wars
by crocks rocks
Summary: Wars inside the galaxy. Its a cross between Destroy All Humans and Halo. 2parter.


Gorroth liki bana writing

The Galaxy Wars

Prologue

He needed to disappear. Now! Because **_they_** were coming. And fast! Thousands, millions maybe, of imperial battle cruisers, equipped with kill-o-zap blaster pistols, which could destroy anything in an instant. Their task: Too Destroy the free alliance. He knew that he would be killed if they found him. Although the only thing he had done wrong was exist in the first place? The empire had been growing, far out of anyone's control. Ever since that dreaded day… The day of the first broadcast. Somewhere in space, signals were broadcast. They taught the people how to hate… like maniacs. The cruisers finally annihilated the Plexiglas windows, and then went on to plant a bomb, a bomb that would blow up the last of the free alliance bases, leaving there no free alliance, leaving the empire free to take over the world. He saw them, again in his mind, twisted, terrible, and evil. The time had come for them. This would be the moment that they won the war. As the ships landed in their territory they began fleeing with terror. They had everyone in a line with a big razor sharp blade over their heads. 1 word escaped his lips before the blade began falling "Freedom." Then the blade fell, and with it fell the last hopes for freedom. The last hopes, dreams, fantasies of creatures once alive now dead. All because of greed and power hungry Tyrants. He was only trying to do his duty, to make the world better. The blade hit his neck, and he thought no more. However, at that moment, a cry was given, as the bomb began to countdown. That cry was "Freedom!" And now, even 5 hundred years later, that call resonates the lands of triumph. But the empire still reigns, and the land is a cruel place. Maybe one day, there would be another alliance, fighting the bad. One day…

500 years later

Chapter 1

The Battle

Pooof! Pooof!

"Ahhh! He got me!"

I run around fighting on the bloody battlefield whilst trying to avoid being shot. I knew that I was probably going to die. We were outnumbered 10 to 1. You may be thinking_ 'who are we'?_ We are the best army in the universe. We are the zorgs from planet tiefer. We are the resistance force and we were sent to fight against the Tyrant empire.

"Help me, please help!"

Poof! Poof!

More gunshots from the power hungry Tyrants with their new technology kill-o-zap pistols, which meant if I were shot it would cause me serious pain then kill me from it. There is no way you can cure it!

"We have to fight back", our leader croaked.

Pwwwweee! Pwwwweee! Pwwwweee!

3 bright lights flashed through the sky. They were lasers from our weapons.

"Eeeeee! Eeeeee!"

Now it was their turn to scream.

"Retreat! Retreat! Pull back!" their leader cried.

"Victory! Victory!"

I had survived that battle but I was sure I wasn't going to survive the next one.

The battlefield was bloody, with people scattered around dead and alive. Enemies and Allies.

You may want more information about us. Well I'm not really allowed to tell you much but I can tell you a warning. The Tyrants are here. And they're bloodthirsty! They are round little balls of flesh. They are about 20 centimetres high and 10 centimetres wide. You may be thinking _'their not so tough'_, but you will be awesomely frightened when you hear this; they can change into anything they touch! They viciously murder about 5 Zorgs a day. Now, how are you thinking about these horrible creatures?

Chapter 2 A surprise 

My life is mostly a misery. I have to battle in wars and watch allies and enemies get slaughtered, and, although it is a terrible thought, one time I know it will be my turn to be killed in battle. In fact maybe it might just be my next battle I shall be killed. As my Father used to say: 'only time can tell'. My Father was a great man everyone used to say. I am kind of jealous; he even died in battle like a real soldier. It took 50 Tyrants to kill him!

Maybe you would want some information like what's my name, where I come from and how this war started. I can tell you that my name is Gorroth liki bana. That's right Gorroth liki bana, got all that? Never mind – you can call me Gor for short.

I come from a distant planet called Usad. It is far away from any other planet including the sun. The Zorgs don't need heat to survive – unlike any other creatures.

This whole war started 500 years ago, well that's the myth. It was said that the Tyrants flew down to Usad with their anti heat aircrafts. They also had anti heat jackets on which meant that they could survive in any weather condition. We knew that we had no chance so we surrendered as soon as we had them in sight. The Tyrants lined us up with a big blade over our heads. The Zorgs were terrified, as they knew what the Tyrants were about to do. The Tyrants were going to execute all the Zorgs so then they would not interfere with their plans on ruling the universe. Only 2 Zorgs survived and they braided then their sons and daughters braided do finally we – the Zorgs have another empire. At least that's how the rumour goes. No one knows if the rumour is true.

Pppppppphhhhhh!

Suddenly a soldier with a grade 10 (the highest grade you can get) came riding swiftly down the corridor of our private rooms. He was riding on a Pkught (a mini hovering car).

"Soldiers of all grades get ready for battle", he said.

His voice was loud, strong, but I could tell he was frightened. And having a grade 10 frightened I not a good thing. I watched him as he rode of in the distance.

I was frightened. Partly because I was going to go in battle and partly because a grade 10 was frightened. And I'm only a grade 3. Something was telling me I wasn't going to do well in this war.

Pppppppphhhhhh!

Soon we were all riding on Pkughts, getting ready for battle.

We all stopped at the factory, next door, for our weapons, then we rode of to battle.

We were frightened, we were scared, but worst of all – we weren't ready! We couldn't take a big early attack like this. But we knew we had to do it, we knew our mission: to destroy the Tyrants!

Chapter 3

Planet Earth

About 100 Zorgs rode with me to battle. I could just make a faded, unclear silhouetted image of the enemy's front line.

"Charge!" our leader cried.

And there I was, charging into the enemy line – even if it might kill me, fighting for my country. I was narrowly missed by a kill-o-zap pistol, but even the heat around the laser made me scream with pain.


End file.
